jennaushkowitzofgleefandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang is a fictional character in the Fox TV show, "Glee". She is portrayed by Jenna Ushkowitz. She is 16 years old, and attends William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio and is an active member of the Glee Club. She is Asian-American, and is therefore referred to on some occasions as 'Asian' or 'other Asian'. Biography Tina is a member of the Glee club. She has a stutter that tends to repel people although she is good friends with Artie and Mercedes. She has rosacea, a disease which causes redness on the skin and nose, and pimples. She likely has a very mild case of it, because her skin continues to look in excellent condition. Her rosacea acted up once, due to the stress of Finn and Quinn and their baby, Tina has said. Her last name (Cohen-Chang), and Andrea Cohen's last name are similar, but it is unknown whether the two are linked in any way. Season One In the the TV show's pilot, she is seen with her friend Artie Abrams signing up for New Directions, the school's glee club. She refers to herself as "Tina C." and then auditions by singing "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry. Her song choice hints that she may be bisexual. Tina appears in several glee rehearsals after, but has few lines. She performs background vocals in "Don't Stop Believin'" at the end of the episode. In the second episode, "Showmance", she performs background vocals in "Push It" and "Le Freak". In "Acafellas", Tina is seen going to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to try and hire Dakota Stanley to be their choreographer. When Artie is later kicked out of the club by Dakota, she walks out with him saying "Let's roll, Artie!" This is evidence of a strong friendship between the two. At the start of "Preggers", Tina performs the "Single Ladies" dance in a black leotard with Kurt. She also pretends to be his girlfriend in front of his dad. In this episode, Tina gets her first solo, "Tonight" over fellow glee-club member Rachel. Rachel disapproves of this, and says that she respects Tina but thinks she is not ready for said solo. Mr. Schuester says that Rachel is being unfair to Tina. Later in the episode, she performs "Tonight" and blows the last note. Tina then insists that the solo part be given to Rachel. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", April Rhodes teaches her along with Mercedes how to shoplift. Soon after, wearing many new items, they speak to Mr. Schuester about their wish for April to stay. Later in the episode, Tina performs background vocals in "Last Name" and "Somebody to Love". In "Vitamin D", Tina is seen laughing at a joke and being fed drugs. Later, she performs a mash-up of "Halo" and "Walking On Sunshine" with the other glee girls wearing yellow instead of a usual black. In "Throwdown", Sue calls out "Asian! Other Asian!", listing the students in her elite glee club "Sue's Kids". This first confuses Tina and other Asian-American Mike Chang. Tina later performs background vocals in "Ride Wit Me", and says that she and the "Sue's Kids" were simply stopping by to Mr. Schuester. She also helps clean up Kurt after he splashes himself with a slushie. In "Mash-Up" Tina performs background vocals in "Bust a Move". In "Wheels" Tina is concerned about Artie's transportation to sectionals. She and Artie have several romantic moments together in this episode. She is forced to spend 3 hours a day in a wheelchair. Tina is impressed with Artie's ease in his wheelchair and asks about the cause of his injury. Tina and Artie later have a wheelchair racing date, which results in Tina kissing Artie. She admits that her stutter, which she had since sixth grade, is fake - it was instead caused by reluctance to conduct an oral book report. Artie is upset that she lied to him and leaves angrily, while she bears a sad facial expression. She has a short solo in the song "Proud Mary". In "Ballad", the glee club must pick partners to perform ballads to randomly from a hat. Tina picks Mike, and refers to him as "other Asian". Her and Mercedes talk on the phone about how everyone is devastated about Quinn's baby so they decide to perform a ballad together for Finn and Quinn. She later performs background vocals in "Lean On Me". She also reveals she has rosacea in this episode. In "Hairography" Tina performs the lead vocals in "True Colors". She also sings background vocals in "Imagine" as well as in a mash-up of "Hair" and "Crazy In Love". In "Mattress", Tina is excited to "break into the 'biz'" by performing in a "Mattress Land" commercial in which she performs background vocals in "Jump". She is in the background vocals in the song "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)' In the sectionals episode, she goes on party line with Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana. They discuss their chances at sectionals. Tina lets Kurt listen by borrowing her cell phone. She thinks that New Directions getting the last performance slot was bad. She performed background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You". She is seen with the rest of New Directions listening in on the judges at sectionals' comments. Appearance and Fashion She has long black hair with blue highlights, and brown eyes. She can be categorized or stereotyped as 'emo' or 'goth' based on her fashion sense. She prefers colors such as black, blue, gray, and occasionally red. She is frequently clothed in chains, skulls, locks, stripes, and other things with gothic nature. Interests and Pastimes According to Tina's Facebook profile, she enjoys listening to emo-core and speed metal music, cutting the hair off her dolls, and spending time with her speech therapist, by the name of Judy (due to the fact she admitted to Artie her stutter is a lie, this could very well be a lie as well). She probably also enjoys singing and glee club. Quotes * Finn: "Tina, what are you good at?" :Tina: "I-I-" :Finn: "We'll figure something out for you." Pilot * "All this baby drama is making my rosacea act up." Ballads Relationships Artie Abrams Tina and Artie were friends long before joining Glee. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to his being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his wheelchair. After joining, Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie meanwhile feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter. When the Glee is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows and at last the two go on a date, which accumulates with a kiss. After the kiss, Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappointed and angers Artie, who breaks off the relationship. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends, as there has been no obvious ill-will between the pair.